Christmas Elf
by FrostySquid
Summary: Elf!Ichigo escapes from the North Pole, only to fall into Grimmjow's hands! How will this work out? Will a deal be made or something more between them? Smut. GrimmjowXElf!Ichigo. Review pretty please:)
1. Chapter 1

**Short Christmas fic for you all. I was gonna post it earlier but fan fiction wouldn't let me login... That was frustrating. Anyway, first chapters pretty short. I'll post more chapters later today so keep an eye out! WARNING: Smut in later chapters, language, shortness and slight lack of plot. Review please!**

* * *

His body jarred, his head thumping against the hard side of the sled. Ichigo hissed softly at the pain, but made no other sound. Darkness was around him, cloth blocking his vision of the outside world. Plush toys and hard dolls pressed against his other side, the hard arms occasionally jabbing into his side or thigh. Ichigo held his breath, waiting for the bag to be lifted. If he was lucky.  
Luck seemed to favor him today and he could feel the bag being lifted from the back of the sled. The toys within it sagged, dragging Ichigo deeper within it's depths. He took a deep breath before his head slid under the line of toys. It was hot and musky, his own breath bouncing back against his face in heated pants. He'd been sitting in the bag for hours, waiting for this moment. He felt footsteps, the gentle swaying of the bag on a man's shoulder. Then he was being thrown, falling down, down, down. When the bag finally made impact, Ichigo was lucky enough to have his fall broken on an especially large Teddy bear. Otherwise he might have broken something, or worse, passed out.  
Ichigo laid perfectly still despite the awkward fashion his limbs were splayed. His ankle was twisted to one side, his arm thrown backwards probably farther than was healthy. Still, Ichigo didn't move. He hardly breathed. He felt the bag being lifted again and set down more gently this time.  
The drawstring holding the bag shut was opened, and Ichigo held his breath. A hand groped inside, a weathered white palm grasping at different toys. Ichigo's brown eyes watched it creep closer to his stagnant body, the fingers brushed against his hair before grasping onto a strange caterpillar like plush. It was yanked out of the bag, making Ichigo and the toys shift accordingly. Ichigo could barely peer out of the bags opening from this angle, his brown eyes laying on the turned back of an old man. His heart raced in that moment, his muscles tensing.  
This was the moment, this is what he'd been waiting all night for.  
Ichigo leaped forward, darting out of the open bag and into the unfamiliar house. He rolled under the christmas tree, his body hitting a single ornament that has fallen. It made a loud jingling sound in the empty space. Damn! It had been a bell!  
Ichigo cringed, waiting for the elderly man to lean down and spot his hiding place. He looked at the black boots in front of him as they turned towards him. He heard the slight rustle of clothing as the man began to crouch, his face getting closer and closer to Ichigo's. Ichigo winced again, holding his breath and hoping for a miracle to save him from the fate to come.  
"Nelliel?" A deep voice asked wearily, coming from the next hall over. Ichigo's eyes and the bag toting man's eyes met in that moment, both challenging and cold to each other. Then the elderly man straightened, grabbed his bag, and shunned back up the chimney. Ichigo huffed a sigh of relief, he was safe. Or at least partially so.  
"Nelliel? I heard something. Are you awake?" The deep voice said again, wandering into the living room to look for mentioned person. Ichigo shut his eyes again and held his breath. Bare feet came in front of the Christmas tree, barely being seen by Ichigo's squinted eyes.  
Blue eyes peered under the tree, widening as they landed on Ichigo's cringing form. Ichigo winced and gave a tiny wave, trying for a little action of peace. He knew if some random man broke into his house, he'd beat the hell out of them.  
A large hand grasped the front of Ichigo's shirt and yanked him out from under the tree. Big hands held Ichigo under his arm pits and lifted him to eye level.  
His capturer was tall, at least six foot. Sky blue hair flowed wildly over his head, messy from the pillow Ichigo was sure he'd been laying on only moments before. He was muscled, yet lean still. His shoulders were bulky, much wider than Ichigo's. His face was beautiful, all sharp angles and strong lines. His lips were thin, but still full in a sense. His jaw was strong, stubborn as his hard eyes.  
Brown eyes met bright blue, eyes staring each other down. One questioning, the other hesitant and worried.  
"Lost?" His deep voice asked, a questioning eye raised.

* * *

**it's a short first chapter, I know. Get over it. Review please! Feed the author!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up, please give me some reviews!:) It can be a Christmas present to me:)**

* * *

He carried Ichigo to the kitchen, the elf's jaw dropping in surprise. He set him on the kitchen counter, his blue eyes softening.  
"Where's your parents, kiddo? Are you lost?" He asked, petting my bright orange hair. Ichigo stared at him, completely shocked. Grimmjow spoke softer, as if he thought he was intimidating.  
"How'd you get in here? Do you want me to drive you home, I'm sure your parents are worried." He spoke gently, holding Ichigo's slim shoulders. Ichigo's mouth opened and closed for a moment, his throat not working properly. Grimmjow waited patiently for Ichigo's throat to start working, his eyes still soft and gentle.  
"Umm... I'm twenty one." Ichigo finally managed, his voice exasperated. Grimmjow's eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
"Kiddo, I'm twenty two, a twenty year old is taller than a third grader. How old are you really?" He asked, his voice still kind. Ichigo's brow furrowed in agitation and anger.  
"I'm twenty fuckin' one!" He said between gritted teeth, giving the man his middle finger. The man glared back at him, his own face furrowing into something angry.  
"Oh yeah, punk?" He sneered. "Then explain how an twenty year old is under four feet tall and why you're in my house? Happy now?" His deep voice was obviously mocking Ichigo. Ichigo leaped off the counter and sent a sharp punch into the man's gut. He gasped sharply as the wind flew out of him and grabbed Ichigo's wrist with his strong, large hands.  
"I'm twenty one, not twenty. I'm four feet tall on the dot, not half an inch under. Get it right! I'm no third grader, I've graduated high school probably before you did! Why? Because I'm a fucking elf! Don't make fun of me!" Ichigo snarled, trying to yank his wrist from the man's strong grasp. One of the man's hands gripped Ichigo's jaw, turning his face forward toward him.  
He looked over Ichigo's high cheek bones and slightly upturned nose. The harsh scowl across his face and oldened eyes that spoke of hard experiences that life had brought him.  
"I'm Grimmjow. Why are you in my house, Mr. Elf?" Grimmjow finally asked, after deeming that maybe Ichigo's features didn't fit a fifth graders face. Ichigo let out a relieve sigh and let his body relax.  
"It's not Mr. Elf, that's my father." He joked, eyes twinkling. Grimmjow snorted in reply. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I just escaped the North Pole." Ichigo said, his demeanor hardening. Grimmjow titled his head, an eyebrow cocking in silent question.  
"The situation in the North Pole is... less than satisfactory. The Elven race has been enslaved by our Santa, a man named Yamamoto." Ichigo looked away. "I escaped by hiding in his bag this christmas, and decided to escape into your house once he opened it."  
"How do I know you're telling the truth? Besides, elves don't even exist." Grimmjow replied, yet his eyes were serious and watching Ichigo's every move. He was testing to see if Ichigo was lying.  
Ichigo looked away, gritting his teeth as he yanked up his pant leg. His little feet were clothed in snow boot like moccasin, but around his ankle was an iron manacle. Ichigo diverted his eyes as Grimmjow stared at it. He crouched down, touching the iron. He lifted it slightly away from Ichigo's ankle, looking at the scar underneath it from the constant friction against his ankle.  
"You're telling the truth." Grimmjow said in awe. Ichigo nodded, his eyes flashing dark at the memories.  
"The elves are chained to their work benches and forced to work more than fourteen hours each day. I was lucky enough to spend the first ten years of my life getting an education. Lots of elves don't even get that chance. The last eleven years I've spent working my way up to the mechanical building of the workshop. It gave me the chance to escape once I had the resources to cut through the chain on my manacle. I was the first elf to be successful in escaping." Ichigo explained, his voice was saddened by the memories. Grimmjow straightened and clapped his hands together.  
"Alright. I'm not sure if I believe you're really a elf, but I'm sure you've gone through something horrible. I'll give you some food and a place to rest until you find your bearings." Grimmjow said. A look of surprise crossed Ichigo's face, pure amazement radiating off his features as he stared at Grimmjow in disbelief.  
"Y-You're gonna help me?" He asked, his voice shaking from disbelief. Grimmjow nodded.  
"it's obvious you need some kind of food, seeing how short and skinny you are. So I'll feed you!" Grimmjow said proudly, smirking at the elf. Ichigo's face turned bright red and he tried sending another fist into Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow easily grabbed it and laughed as Ichigo struggled against his strong hands.  
"Damn you, bastard!" Ichio snarled, trying to kick Grimmjow since his hands were immobilized. His legs were too short.  
"Arrg!" Ichigo yelled on frustration, finally slumping in Grimmjow's grip. He glared as Grimmjow laughed.  
"Go sit at the counter, I'll make to something to eat and then we'll go back to bed." Grimmjow explained as he walked to his kitchen. He got out a frying pan and started making some scrambled eggs for the elf. Ichigo grumbled, but still relented and sat at the table. He was hungry... sitting in a bag for over ten hours would do that to an elf.  
Grimmjow served him a huge plate of eggs that he dug into, the taste exploding in his mouth. Do to winter and harsh slave conditions, Ichigo had never eaten such wonderfully rich food. It was amazing.  
"Soo good!" Ichigo practically moaned with his mouth full of eggs. Grimmjow snickered and patted Ichigo's head like a child. Ichigo sent him a glare but continued eating. He was too hungry to care at the moment.  
Finally, he finished off the plate with a sigh and slumped back into the chair. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, the long rough day catching up to him.  
"Come on, let's get to bed." Grimmjow said, placing a hand on Ichigo's back to lead him to the bedroom.  
"Why're we sleeping in the same bed?" Ichigo yawned. He climbed up on the tall bed and collapsed on the covers. Grimmjow looked over his body with a small smirk, his eyes surprisingly soft. He leaned over the exhausted elf, whispering roughly in his ear.  
"I don't trust you yet, I wanna keep a close eye on you. Can't having you running away during the night, not since I found you." Grimmjow husked, his fingers stroking Ichigo's hair lightly. Ichigo murmured as he fell asleep, somehow lulled by Grimmjow's protective touch and deep voice. His breathing evened out and his muscles fell slack across the covers. Grimmjow patted his back and chuckled.  
"You can't sleep in those, silly elf." He whispered, mostly to himself considering Ichigo was sound asleep. Ichigo was dressed in a huge parka, something that definitely suited the North Pole. His pants were thick and warm looking material, looking like caribou skin or something similar. Surprisingly, none of his clothing was the stereotypical green and red. Grimmjow assumed the bright colored dye was saved for toys, not elves.  
Carefully, Grimmjow pulled the heavy coat and pants from Ichigo's slim frame. The manacle proved to be slightly difficult for the pants to slide over. He pulled the short boots off his feet, along with the woolen socks. Grimmjow's eyebrows lifted in surprise once Ichigo was completely bare besides his short boxers.  
His figure was almost exactly like a child's, thin limbs and curvy lines. Yet, there was a layer of tough muscle over his bones, not anything well defined but still strong. His skin was pale and perfectly smooth, probably from years without sun across his back. Grimmjow pulled one of his giant t-shirts over the tiny man's frame and pulled the covers over him. Then, Grimmjow slid in next to him, their skin almost touching under the covers. Grimmjow closed his eyes and relaxed under the covers. Before he fell asleep, his eyes cracked open one last time to gaze over the elf's finally peaceful face.

* * *

**Does this count as Shotacon...? Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Next chapter will have smut, so be ready. Read on!:)**

* * *

"GRIMMJOW!" The high pitched voice woke both men from their slumber. Ichigo rubbed his eyes wearily, pouting as he sat up. Grimmjow smiled at him, not beige able to deny to himself how adorable Ichigo looked right then. Especially buried in his shirt, it looked like he was wearing nothing under the thin fabric. That was enough to make Grimmjow groan mentally. He was obviously sexually frustrated if he was beginning to stare at an elf he had just met in a lusty fashion. It was quite pathetic. Ichigo hopped off the bed, stretching out his arms and legs.  
"You're bed is so comfy," Ichigo murmured, yawning widely. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, stretching his own muscles out. That was when a flying blur of green smashed into his midsection.  
"Oomph!" Grimmjow exhaled, his muscled arms tightening around the bundle.  
"GRIMM! Santa came! He really did!" The tiny girl squeaked excitedly, balling her fists in Grimmjow's shirt.  
"Come see all the presents!" She screamed, pulling him out of bed. Ichigo laughed, following the excited pair out of the bedroom and into the living room. The girl, who Ichigo assumed was Nelliel, showed Grimmjow all the nicely wrapped presents, especially a certain stuffed animal caterpillar... monster... dog thing. That was the sole present that had come from 'Santa'. Ichigo knew because he's seen it. The other presents were set up by Grimmjow.  
"You're right Nel! Look how many you got!" Grimmjow said in fake excitement, sending Ichigo a smirk. Ichigo rolled his eyes from the sidelines, eating the cookies that 'Santa' hadn't eaten. Yamamoto liked to keep his body fit. So Ichigo got an early morning treat.  
"But... Grimm?" Nelliel's voice was almost in tears as she spoke his name.  
"Hmm?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
"Didn't Santa give you any presents? We're you not good enough this year?" Neliel asked, her voice trembling. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise before he burst out laughing.  
"Don't worry, Nel. Santa gave me a very special present this year. He gave me an elf!" Grimmjow laughed, his voice a deep booming sound. His thumb gestured to Ichigo, who Nel hadn't noticed in her excitement of Christmas. she now turned toward him, gasping loudly.  
Ichigo stare at them in surprise, his mouth gaping open as Neliel launched herself into his arms... luckily she was smaller than him. Not by much, though. Six year olds were frighteningly big these years.  
"You're an elf! And your Grimmjow's?" Neliel asked quickly, big eyes staring into Ichigo's with wonder.  
"Uh... Yes?" Ichigo answered hesitantly, looking to Grimmjow for reassurance. He'd never really been good with kids. Mostly lack of experience.  
"But you're just a kid! Aren't elves older." Neliel asked, tilting her head to the side. Ichigo smacked his forehead, sighing through gritted teeth.  
"No, I'm as 'bout as old as Grimmjow." He replied, slightly depressed. Neliel brightened.  
"Wow! That's so cool! Elves are so short." Nel exclaimed, drawing a wince from Ichigo and a short barking laugh from Grimmjow.  
The ringing of a phone broke the peaceful atmosphere, or agitating for Ichigo.  
Grimmjow groaned and answered the phone, sighing in the receiver.  
"Yes?" He asked wearily. Ichigo stared at him, listening in to the conversation. The pointed ears came with better hearing capabilities.  
"We need you to find a new designer by Friday." The voice on the other side said, a humorless tone to it. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, his face darkening.  
"How the hell am I suppose to get a top notch toy designer in less than two days? That's impossible." Grimmjow snarled into the phone, his fist clenching. "You can't move up the deadline that much, Aizen."  
Aizen chuckled from the phone, Ichigo's sharp ears twitching at the sound.  
"I'll make you a deal, Grimmjow." Aizen said, his voice showing it's displeasure towards Grimmjow's resistance. Grimmjow growled into the phone.  
"If you can find a star designer by friday, no, this afternoon. I'll give you the 6th wing of Espada co." Aizen laughed again, obviously sure Grimmjow couldn't do it. "Otherwise, you'll hand in your resignation."  
"Fine. I'll see you this afternoon." Grimmjow growled hanging up. He pulled at his hair, cussing under his breath.  
"The hell am I gonna do?!" He swore, just quiet enough that Nel couldn't hear. She was happily playing with her toys.  
"Are you stupid?" Ichigo drawled, looking at Grimmjow blankly. Grimmjow turned his way with a wild look across his face.  
"What!?" He growled, furious with himself and taking it out on Ichigo.  
"You have an elf, homeless and of need of work right in front of you and you're wondering who to hire for a toy job?" Ichigo scoffed, his eyes glinting mischievously at Grimmjow. "I've only worked with toys my entire life, I was built for this job. All you have to do in return is let me live here with you and provide me food in some way or fashion." Ichigo grinned smugly at the flabbergasted Grimmjow.  
"That may actually work..." He mused, thinking the idea over. He wouldn't usually hire any random person, but he was desperate. Even if he was about to rely on a random elf he'd just met.  
"Do you know how to put together a decent presentation for new toy designs?" Grimmjow asked, jabbing his finger into the elf's forehead. Ichigo sulked and rubbed the red spot.  
"Of course, Santa's workshop is very competitive. If you're a top toy designer there, you get better treatment. I was one of the best." There was a hint of pride to Ichigo's voice. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's collar, leaning low to put their heads at level height.  
"You're hired." Grimmjow grinned before he pressed their lips together in a joyful kiss. Ichigo grabbed the bluenette's shoulders in surprise, his fingers curling in the fabric. Grimmjow easily lifted Ichigo, holding him with one arm while the other slid into Ichigo's orange locks to press them together tighter. Ichigo moaned low in his throat as their tongues tangled in his heated mouth. When Grimmjow finally separated them, Ichigo was panting and vibrant red. Neliel was staring at them in surprise and awe before she clapped excitedly.  
"Grimm loves his elf!" She screamed, a beaming smile on her face. Ichigo flushed darker and Grimmjow laughed. He set Ichigo back on his slightly shaky feet, grinning at Ichigo's scowl.  
"Go get to work, little elf." Grimmjow smirked, smacking Ichigo's ass. "I'll be needing a good performance from you later today." He grinned, the lustful smile promising a great reward. Ichigo's heart fluttered in his chest as he stared at the ground.  
"Fine! You bastard..." Ichigo stalked through the house to scrounge up some paper to begin writing on. He would make the best damn toy Grimmjow's company would ever see, and it wasn't for the promised reward! His face flushed darker as he began working.

* * *

**Fin. Jk, one more chapter. Please review, or I'll make Ichigo taller. Pffft! He'd love that. Feed the author!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four... Is late. I know, sorry. I was busy moving into my new house this week and had no time to write it... Or internet to post it... There is smut, you are warned. BTW: Ichigo is not going to randomly turn tall for sex, he's an elf... He'll stay an elf for forever! Was that the only question? Maybe... Read on! Thanks for all the reviews so far:)**

* * *

The doorbell rang, breaking the circle of Ichigo pouring over his designs and Grimmjow hovering above him. Grimmjow grumbled, answering the door to find a single letter on the mat. He picked it up, reading the address.

"Hey Ichigo, there's a letter here..." Grimmjow called through the house.

"So what?" Ichigo replied, slightly grouchy as he was using all his attention to making better and better toy designs.

"It's for you." Grimmjow replied, his voice questioning. Ichigo's head popped up, his face showing hesitance.

"W-What does it say?" This is what he'd been scared of. Yamamoto had seen that he'd escaped, and he knew he was at Grimmjow's. The only reason his escape had worked was Grimmjow hearing the bell ornament ring and waking up. Otherwise, Ichigo would have been dragged back to the North Pole by now. He didn't want that, he'd lived within the chains of slavery for long enough.

Grimmjow's deep, tenor voice broke through his haze of deep thought, reading off of the letter.

"Dear Mr. Kurosaki, I am very surprised that you successfully escaped the North Pole, especially because you were among my most loyal and trust worthy elves. Let me bring some light to yours and my situation. You are an elf. Elves are meant to work hard, that is their only use. You cannot survive without me, an elf cannot amount to anything in the real world. That is why I keep such a tight grasp on my working force.

I know you are a stubborn elf, so I will permit you to learn this on your own. If you can make a name for yourself in the outside world, I will personally admit that elves aren't worthless creatures and give what you'd define as a fair wage and working policies for my elves. It's a gamble I'm willing to make, because I know the elvish nature more than even an elf himself.

Signed, Yamamoto." Grimmjow and Ichigo growled in unison, and Grimmjow's fist crumpled the letter.

"That bastard, he thinks all elves are nothing?! Who the he'll does he think he is!" Grimmjow snarled, his dark, glowering look matching Ichigo's.

"We'll show him!" Grimmjow said. Their eyes met, both determined and cold. They were ready to prove themselves to the harsh world around them.

"I'm done," Ichigo announced, sliding off the seat. When he sat in it, his legs hung over the floor. Grimmjow nodded.

"I'll drive us to Espada co.'s main office, Aizen will be expecting us." Grimmjow replied. He handed Ichigo his child sized coat and donned his own on. He had bought Ichigo a normal style of jeans (admittedly in the children's section... Not that he'd say that to Ichigo.) and a cute beanie to cover his pointy ears with. Ichigo's hair was plenty long, the orange tips flowing past his shoulders to his collar bone, but the tips still poked through to the outside. Grimmjow would say it was adorable, Ichigo would say it was annoying.

"Where'd Nel go?" Ichigo asked, finally realizing how quiet the house had become. Grimmjow chuckled, amazed at how intensely Ichigo had worked on the project.

"Her mom picked her up awhile ago, she was only visiting for the night while her momma worked." Grimmjow explained. "I'm her uncle, and single, so I have more time to spare then my sister. I babysit her a lot."

Ichigo nodded, he had hoped Grimmjow was single... And unmarried, but he hadn't wanted to ask when their was a child running around. He was afraid the answer would hurt and that Grimmjow would like girls. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. Ichigo blushed at his own thoughts as pulled on his coat.

"Let's go." Ichigo mumbled, his face still hot. Grimmjow nodded, smirking as he noticed Ichigo's blushing face. He opened the door for them, letting in a burst of snow and cold wind. They both shuddered and cringed deeper into their coats as they braved the bad weather.

The drive to the office wasn't long, and Grimmjow had seat warmers. They pulled up, the towering building of Espada co. looming above them. Ichigo was impressed, it was a massive building that made him feel tiny... tinier. They made a mad dash into the building, trying to contain the little heat they had. Grimmjow carried the supplies Ichigo needed for his presentation, as it was too much for him to handle. It sucked being the size of a third grader. Especially when you were standing by someone at least six feet tall.

They entered the lobby, Grimmjow leading Ichigo to the room the meeting would be held in. He let Aizen's secretary, Gin, know that he was ready for Aizen's evaluation. Gin eyed the small man at his side, but said nothing about the subject. He told them what room they'd be using.

"The other heads of the Espada will be sitting in, because of Aizen's offer of making you the head of sixth. I hope you have something wonderful." Gin said, smiling widely. It was completely fake, of course. Grimmjow clenched a fist, nodding tightly. He really didn't want to fail in front of all the division heads... but, he had faith in Ichigo. Even though he had no real reason to.

"Okay, we'll go prepare." Grimmjow said, gesturing for Ichigo to follow him down to the meeting room.

He set up the stand for Ichigo's presentation and put the big papers to display information and pictures on top of it. Ichigo flipped through then one last time to make sure they were all in order.

"Aizen will sit at the head of the table." Grimmjow explained, pointing to the seat. "Then comes the first division head, second and so on. Just concentrate on impressing Aizen, he's the company head."

Ichigo nodded, fidgeting slightly as they waited. Slowly, people trickled into the room. It seemed like forever before Aizen finally appeared and sat in his chair.

"Alright, now that you're all here, let's get started." Grimmjow clapped his hands, smiling his business smile. "I'd like to introduce to you the amazing designer I've found for the sixth division. He has stunning capabilities and will take sixth far into the toy business. I'll now hand it over to Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow said, he brought his hand up to gesture towards Ichigo who bowed neatly. The orangette opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word in, Aizen interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow." He sneered. "I asked for a professional designer, not your son."

Ichigo scowled, yet surprisingly kept his cool. Only Grimmjow noticed his tightly clenched fist.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, but I am over twenty and have no blood relation to Mr. Jaggerjacqes. On to the presentation-" Another voice interrupted him.

"I apologize for interupping, but.. I can't really see you..." The sole women in the room said, trying to peer around her coworkers. Before Ichigo could even sigh in exasperation, Grimmjow had once again picked him up from under his arm pits and set him on the meeting room's table. Ichigo flushed deeply, but cleared his throat as Grimmjow scooted the boards closer to Ichigo.

"As I was saying, the toy I have designed is called a Zanpaktou. While this may seem like a toy only directed towards boys because of it's sword like appearance, it will actually also be a huge hit to adolescent girls because of..." Ichigo went on, showing the benefits of the toy and how he predicted to sell in today's toy market. He showed several other ideas, and after an hour or two had passed Grimmjow had earned his job.

"Ichigo, how long have you been in the toy business? I can really see your experience." Harribel asked, dead serious. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, slightly bashful.

"Uh... A little over ten years?" He chuckled as the room went into awe around him.

"I would have never come up with that, and the sale pitch would work amazingly. You found a real gem, Grimmjow." Someone else gushed, smiling.

"He is acceptable." The head of the fourth division murmured, which was high praise from him.

Aizen walked up, an angry glint in his eye as Grimmjow beamed. He couldn't refuse the new designer after all his experienced heads had wholeheartedly accepted him already.

"Well, Grimmjow. I guess you've really earned your promotion. You're the new head of the sixth division." Aizen said through gritted teeth. He held out his hand for Grimmjow to shake, which he did while smirking triumphantly.

When the pair went home that day, both had matching smirks on their faces.

"Ulquiora is in charge of the publicity of Espada co., I'll ask him to write an article in our magazine about our new designer of sixth. Then it'll surely meet Yamamoto's ears and he'll have to give the elves their rights." Grimmjow grinned, his eyes bright and happy. Ichigo smiled back, laughing out loud. His usual scowl was long gone now, a bright smile in it's place.

"It almost seemed easy." He teasingly replied, playfully smacking Grimmjow's stomach. That was about as high as he could comfortably reach considering the top of his head brushed against Grimmjow's ribs. Grimmjow mussed his hair, snickering himself.

"Almost... Now..." He trailed off, grinning widely at Ichigo. Ichigo's expression turned wary as he watched Grimmjow carefully.

"What?" He asked, cautious. Grimmjow's grin widened as his eyes wandered over Ichigo's lean and supple body.

"Its time for your reward." His voice was practically a pur, his blue eyes darkening with lust.

"I-I don't need any reward." Ichigo stuttered, blushing beet red. Grimmjow grinned widely, he reached a hand up to Ichigo's face and trailed his fingers down the length of his jaw.

"I want to give it to you though, don't you want me to, Ichigo?" Grimmjow's voice was sweet, yet it had an undertone of musk and lust to it that made Ichigo shiver. He couldn't open his mouth, he was too stunned to react as Grimmjow's blue eyes drew closer and closer to him. His lips parted slightly as he stared at Grimmjow's warm looking ones.

"G-Grimm?" Ichigo stuttered once, his voice the barest of whispers.

"Shhh..." Grimmjow replied softly before their lips met. Sparks raged through Ichigo, heat rising through his body. Before he knew what was happening, a giant hand lifted to clutch at his ass and raise his 50 or so pounds into Grimmjow's body. His fingers tightened, drawing a light squeal from Ichigo as his digits dug into the seam of his ass. Grimmjow pulled back, grinning at the flushed tint of Ichigo's face and pearly pink lips.

"To the bedroom," Grimmjow said, his voice a husky baritone. Ichigo could only nod, his mouth seemed to be only capable of making tiny pants at the moment. Grimmjow carried Ichigo to the bed room easily, one hand supporting Ichigo's body and the other to open any doors. It blackened Ichigo's mood slightly to be reminded how pathetically tiny he was. Before his haze of lust could completely disappear, Ichigo was thrown on fresh sheets that smelled of cinnamon. He tilted his head up to stare as Grimmjow leaned over his body, spans of vivid cyan and tan skin filling his sight. Ichigo's breath caught at the look in Grimmjow's eye, the darkened navy filled with unquenchable lust. Heat spread throughout his body, heating his pale skin to a flushed pink.

"Grimm..." Ichigo whispered, his voice a plea as he stated at the beautiful figure of masculine. It made his heart throb and his cock ache. In reply, all Ichigo received was a sweet smile and slight softening of eyes.

Large hands pulled at Ichigo's clothing, pulling them over his head and thin hips. Grimmjow's rough fingers brushed at Ichigo's smooth skin as he pulled the garments from his supple body. A small gasp left Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow slid his boxers off.

Grimmjow's eyes wandered over Ichigo's bare body, looking over his silky skin. His hips were a gentle curve, his ass perfect for Grimmjow's hand to grip in a single hand. His legs were long for his size, his ankles the thinest Grimmjow had ever seen. His penis was erect, standing tall between his tightly closed legs. Grimmjow let out a small smile, Ichigo's dick was in proportion to his body, and therefore smaller than a humans. It looked like the perfect size for Grimmjow to suck on, and his balls perfect for his large fingers to tug and play with. Ichigo's neck was elegant, with a kissable nape that called Grimmjow's name. His face was contorted slightly in pleasure and flushed brightly. His lips were parted slightly, tiny pants of pleasure coming from between them. In all, the sight was absolutely breathtaking. Grimmjow's cock pulsed from within his pants, straining against the fabric that held them back from the cool air. Grimmjow moaned slightly, one hand undoing his pants and yanking them down his hips. The other hand rose, the pad of his thumb stroking Ichigo's strong jaw and rosy lips. He was gorgeous.

Grimmjow dipped down, brushing their chests and lips together. Ichigo arched his back, lifting into Grimmjow's touch desperately. Ichigo's small hands slid under Grimmjow's shirt and ran across his hard muscles. He lifted the soft fabric over Grimmjow's head to reveal the mouthwatering view. Tan, defined muscles lined Grimmjow's body, each seeming to glow in the dim lighting. Ichigo trailed his fingers along the ridges of his abs, slowly making his way down to Grimmjow's straining cock. Just as Ichigo's fingers brushed it, one of Grimmjow's much bigger hands slid down to his pert ass and grasped it. One of his fingers slid between the perky globes and made claim across Ichigo's entrance, tracing circles on the puckering hole.

Ichigo gasped, accidentally tightening his grip on Grimmjow's cock and drawing a low groan from the bluenette above him. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a sly smirk and reached far above the elf's head to the bedside table to retrieve the lube he had hidden there. Ichigo blushed as the small bottle came into view. Grimmjow only grinned wider.

He stood from the bed and shucked his pants and boxers off the rest of the way, Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes from dragging over his entire form.

Grimmjow had long, muscled legs. His thighs rippled with hard muscles, making Ichigo gulp as he imagined how hard he'd be able to drive into his small body. That and he was HUGE down there. His erect length bobbed as Grimmjow crawled back across to his sprawled out elf, a bead of precum smeared across the bulbous head. It was long, thick and an angry red color. Ichigo could see every vein and detail of the beautiful dick, he felt his body heat up even more. His blush falling across his entire neck and chest as he almost groaned from the mere sight of Grimmjow's generous dick. From the wide grin across his face, Ichigo had guessed Grimmjow had noticed his moment of weakness.

"Looks good doesn't it? Don't worry, I'll let you suck on it later. Right now I don't think I can wait." Grimmjow said cockily, his voice deep and husky from lust. Ichigo flushed darker, even as his mouth watered at the prospect. Grimmjow's grin grew.

Big hands grasped at Ichigo's legs, pulling one over Grimmjow's tall shoulders... or trying to at least. Ichigo's ankle sat on Grimmjow's collar bone, his toes barely brushing his earlobe. His leg was vertical against Grimmjow, his other laying flat across the bed and straddled by Grimmjow's strong legs. Luckily, Ichigo was quite flexible, or the position would have been much harder with his size.

Grimmjow coated his fingers, pushing two against Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo moaned as they slid inside him, pushing farther than any fingers had before. Grimmjow growled low in his throat at the sound and ground his hips into Ichigo's open thigh. Precum smeared across Ichigo's skin, the heated feeling drawing another moan from the elf. Grimmjow pressed kisses to the section of Ichigo's leg he could reach, his thin ankle and the sensitive skin across the side of his foot. Ichigo arched his back, bracing one hand against the bed as Grimmjow pressed another into his twitching hole. He felt amazingly full already, the thick fingers pressing far into his body. Tears rose to his eyes from the intense pleasure of Grimmjow's fingers stroking his inside. His fingers were hot and rough, rubbing at his walls almost viciously as Grimmjow stretched him. Ichigo gasped and almost screamed as he felt a fourth finger wedge itself in his hole, stretching his hole wide as Grimmjow thrust his fingers deep inside him. After what seemed to feel like an eternity, the fingers slowly slid out with a audible pop and Grimmjow's hot tip pressed against Ichigo's loosened hole.

"Grimm..." Ichigo turned his head to look up at Grimmjow with eyes teary from pleasure. His cheeks and ears were flaming bright red, his lips pink and panting for breath. His fingers curled in the sheets, holding himself steady against Grimmjow's body. "Please... Haah, hah... I'm ready."

Grimmjow sanity left in that moment, lust overtaking his mind. He slammed his hips into Ichigo's warmth, his long cock sinking into the hilt. Ichigo's lips fell open, a pleasured scream falling from his lungs and echoing from the bedroom walls. His head thrashed, choked sobs of pain and pleasure falling from him. Grimmjow gritted his teeth at the intensely tight feeling gripping his dick, the hear overwhelming him. He could feel cool beads of sweat rolling down his spine and his member twitching inside Ichigo's.

"Ooh!" Ichigo gasped, his breath beginning to come back as Grimmjow held himself still. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo whined, his voice pleading.

"Alright." Grimmjow growled in reply. He rolled his hips forward, driving even deeper into Ichigo's warmth. A chorus of moans came from each of them, a song of pleasure rising in the bedroom.

Grimmjow groaned deeply. He threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut. Ichigo was clenching around him so tightly, his inner walls feeling like fire against his sensitive member. And the sounds he was making! Moan after moan fell from Ichigo's lips, along with a menagerie of whimpers and whines. It was art in the purest of forms, raw love.

"Grimm! Ah! Ah! Plea-hah... Ha-harder!" Ichigo moaned, he threw his hips back against Grimmjow as much as he could. His face was scrunched in pleasure, eyes begging. Grimmjow complied.

The muscles along his legs as Grimmjow drove his entire bodies strength into pounding his cock deeper into Ichigo's tight hole. He clenched his jaw, feeling the familiar feeling of fire pooling in his belly. One of his rough hands grasped Ichigo's erect cock and tugged erratically. Ichigo threw his head back, his tiny hand covering Grimmjow's huge one.

"C-Cumming!" He screamed, tears falling in arcs as he thrashed his head. Cum flew from his tip, falling across his pale skin and the sheets in delicate patterns no one could make sense of. Grimmjow gritted his teeth hard as Ichigo's body tensed and spammed around him. He would have orgasmed in the same moment as Ichigo, but the tight ring of muscles constricted around him so tightly that he couldn't cum inside Ichigo's tight heat. Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo finally loosened the tiniest margin, his organism exploding from his aching cock. Ichigo gasped tiredly as the hot cum filled him, sloshing against his worn walls and soothing his cooling body. Ichigo's eyes fluttered close as Grimmjow slid from his body and laid next to him.

"Grimm?" Ichigo murmured, his eye lids sinking lower quickly.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow whispered back, one hand stroking the elf's bright orange hair.

"I think I love you..." Ichigo mumbled, yawning as his eyes closed. Grimmjow smiled softly, and kissed the elf softly across his lips.

"Me too," Grimmjow replied, pulling Ichigo into his chest. A small smile fell across Ichigo's lips as he fell into the realm of sleep.

* * *

_**Epilogue...**_ \./

"The mails here!" Ichigo called, sliding off his snow boots as he walked back inside.

"Really? Did we get the January edition of Espada co. yet?" Grimmjow asked, his head popping out from the kitchen.

"I think so..." Ichigo fished through the pile of mail as he walked to the kitchen.

"Let's look at your article. Ulquiorra worked hard on it, he was very happy with the results." Grimmjow commented, easily peering over the tiny elf's shoulder. It really didn't require much effort considering how small Ichigo was.

Ichigo flipped through the magazine, looking for the promised article. His jaw suddenly dropped open, his hands pausing.

"That fucking bastard!" Ichigo hissed, pushing the pages into Grimmjow's hands.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, confused. That was until he looked at the page, then he instantly burst out laughing.

A full page was covered with a full body picture of Ichigo next to one of the factories machines. He was directing huge workers to their places to begin the Zanpaktou project. Across the top of the page the title was spelled out in bold letters.

_THE CHRISTMAS ELF_

_Bringing a new level to toy making._

"I told them they could even fucking say the word elf! Why does everyone think I'm an elf!?" Ichigo cried. Grimmjow snickered in return.

"Maybe because you are?" He quipped, smirking at his boyfriend. Ichigo gave him a dark glare.

"It's not like they know that though! You're so cruel..." Ichigo pouted, he smacked the magazine from Grimmjow's hands and sprinted from the room. His little footsteps pattered through the house as he ran.

"Hey! I was gonna read that!" Grimmjow called to the retreating back, smiling. He laughed again. He looked at the rest of the mail, spotting many from the North Pole. They'd been stormed with letters of gratitude to Ichigo from the freed masses of elves, all happy with their new work conditions. Many had moved out of the icy winter land and joined Grimmjow's design team, led by Ichigo of course. Sixth division had boomed, becoming the money maker of Espada co. It was all because of one little Christmas elf... Grimmjow smiled at the thought.

* * *

Extra: Character Interviews!:)

FrostySquid: So.. Grimmjow. What's your least favorite part of Ichigo's elvish traits?

Grimmjow: *groan* It's practically impossible to sixty nine with him! He's too damn short. I can't reach his sweet ass when he's lapping at my dick. It's practically torture.

FrostySquid: I understand your pain:/... Have you ever felt like a pedophile when your dating Ichigo.

Grimmjow: *grimace* Once in a while. Mostly when I'm shopping for him in the children's section and find myself thinking 'That'd look sexy!'. I get weird looks sometimes.

FrostySquid: Pfft! I believe it... Hahaha. Are you ever concerned about him during sex, your so much bigger than him it must be easy to go to far and hurt him...

Grimmjow: *Shrug* As long as his hole is tightening and his cock is up he's fine. He's pretty tough for his size, and he likes it rough. Even begs for it. *Smirk*

FrostySquid: Noted... *Writes down*

Grimmjow: The hell you doing? *glare*

FrostySquid: Hmm? I was going to show Ichigo what you think of his hole. *Innocent look*

Grimmjow: Like hell! He gets mean when he's pissy! The last time he rilled me up and then dumped a fuck load of snow on my pour dick, that's painful! Trust me.

FrostySquid: ...

\./

FrostySquid: Ichigo, what's the worst part of being an elf in a mostly human world?

Ichigo: *growls* Being the but of every child joke that exists! Or being pulled over for underaged driving, or shopping in the children section, or having to custom order thongs because they're too big, or police arresting your boyfriend for molesting a child in public when he's just making out with his fucking boyfriend, or-"

FrostySquid: Okay, okay, I got it! Basically it sucks ass. What's elf sex compared to human sex like?

Ichigo: *eyes wide* Bigger... Elves have small dicks, no! Proportional dicks, but humans have fucking huge cocks. When Grimmjow shoved his cock up my ass for the first time, I thought I was going to explode. Hell, even his fingers felt gigantic in me!

FrostySquid: Hmmm... Interesting... Is that a good thing or bad thing?

Ichigo: *glazed look* Very, very good. I love that man's cock, especially when he lets me lick it. You should see his face when I let him cum on my face, it's the hottest thing you'll ever see...

FrostySquid: Kinky.

Ichigo: *Glare* Don't fucking judge! I can't help what feels good.

FrostySquid: Don't worry, I'm sure all the readers will be interested to know that you like facials, should I tell Grimmjow too? *Smirk*

Ichigo: WHAT?!

* * *

**Yep. So there is my half shotacon story about someone over age. It was fun to write, so please enjoy writing me a review... Pfft! Jk, I'll beg. Tell me what you think! Feed the author! Please review! Ect!**


End file.
